Master of the Game
by april75
Summary: sequel to My take on Cruel Intentions. Sebastian's tape is found by someone that has it in for Kathryn
1. Default Chapter

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, October 15, 2002 2:47 AM  
  
Manhattan society was in uproar. Not only was the marriage between business man supreme Edward Valmont and queen socialite Tiffany Merteil divorcing, but the reasons rumored that caused the rift.  
  
Tiffnay's daughter Kathryn supposedly ran away with Edward's son Sebastian! Tongues were wagging all over Manhattan. I mean really! They were brother and sister! People from good families didn't do things like that!  
*********  
"Holy shit!" Kathryn moaned out loud.  
  
Sebastian grinned from on top of her. Things didn't get better then this. After leaving Manhattan Kathryn and Sebastian ran off to Italy for some sun, partying, and fucking.  
  
He was worried at first that once they ran off things would get stale and boring. What a fool! Life with Kathryn would never get boring.Every day he was falling in love with her more and more. He never told her that of course. Kathryn was funny about any show of emotion so he kept it to himself. Sometimes when he was in a thoughtful mood he wondered to himself if she did love him. She did run off with him and left the high life for him, but you never knew with Kathryn. He didn't like thinking about it and figured Kathryn being with him everyday was proof enough of her feelings toward him.  
  
"Ahem. Finish the job." Kathryn said imaptiently.  
  
Sebastian chuckled to himself and moved his hand between her legs.  
  
**************  
Lisa Stanford did not know what to do. It started off when her mother told her to start packing up her deadbeat brother's room.  
  
"I don't think he's ever coming back." Lisa's mother said sadly.  
  
Lisa wanted to kill her brother. Bad enough that he put the family through hell with his drug use, but he had to split without a word to his family?  
  
While she was packing up his stuff in a box she stumbled onto a cassette tape. At first Lisa was about to throw it away when the label on the tape caught her eye.  
  
Written in her brother's handwriting was "Valmont". Lisa knew of only one Valmont, and like everygirl in Manchester Prep she harbored a secret crush on Sebastian. Wondering if it is him Lisa ran out of her brother's room in search of a tape player.  
  
Finally finding one Lisa went in her room to see what was on the tape. As soon as she played the tape a familliar voice filled the room.  
  
"God Kathryn that's kinda harsh."  
  
Kathryn? Lisa knew Kathryn unfortunately. Like every girl In Manchester Prep, Lisa worshipped Kathryn. She was everything pretty, smart, popular, and so she thought nice.   
  
But that all changed one day when she began to tutor Court Renoylds. Lisa was secretly happy. Court Reynolds was a god in school and just maybe he would finally notice Lisa. They studied together every night after school and things were going along fine until one day Kathryn cornered her in the hallway.  
  
"Hi Lisa." Kathryn smiled at her.  
"Hi." Lisa was taken aback. Kathryn never talked to her ever.  
  
"I hear you're helping Court with his classes."  
  
Lisa started to get nervous. Sure it wasn't nice of her to fantasize about stealing Kathryn's boyfriend, but It's not like Kathryn could get another guy in a heartbeat.  
  
"I guess so." Lisa stammered.  
  
"Good." Kathryn smiled coldly "Let me give you a word of advice and watch your back."  
  
Lisa almost didn't believe what she heard at first. Kathryn quickly walked away. Lisa didn't know what to do. She didn't think Kathryn could be so nasty.   
  
She continued to tutor Court and act like that incident never happend. That all changed one day when she came to school one morning. Walking to her locker she was a few students give her a funny look. Lisa didn't pay attention. Being a scholarship student she was used to her classmated treating her diffrently. But when she walked towards her locker her worst nightmare happend.  
  
Right by her locker stood Amber Dennison, a member of the elite group in Manchester Prep surronded by a crowd of students.  
  
  
  
"Oh Court why can't you notice me. If only you would see I was the girl for you." Amber read off a peice of paper in a high pitched girly voice.  
  
To Lisa's horror she recogninzed those words. They were the words from her diary. Horro stricken Lisa ran down the hallway. Blinded by tears she ran into someone and her books went flying. Crawling around the floor trying to collect her stuff. The person she bumped into squatted next to her. Lisa look up and to her horror saw Kathryn.  
  
"Told you to watch your back." Kathryn said coldly and got up and walked away.  
  
After that incident Lisa kept to herself and waited for graduation. She knew Kathryn was behind it, but she had no proof and besides who would believe her anyway? Forcing the bad memories away she listened to that tape.  
  
"Well what did you want me to do?" Kathryn's voice asked from the tape player.  
  
"She was a nobody Kathryn. Hardly a threat." Sebastian said.  
  
" Always be on the offensive is my motto. Besides who did I hurt? A mousey drudge who actually thought she could try and steal my guy from me."  
  
"But to steal her diary and spread it around school?"  
  
Lisa could not believe her ears! Listening further to her suprise she heard Kathryn list her sins. Lisa could not even fathom why her brother had this tape, but she didn't care. In her hands was her revenge. The tool that finally could destroy Kathryn. 


	2. There's No Place Like Home

Master Of The Game  
  
Summary: Kathryn and a reluctant Sebastian make their way home  
  
Chapter 2: No Place Like Home  
  
Ahh this is the life Sebastian thought to him self as he laid down on the beach. No worries just nonstop partying and nonstop fucking. Who could ask for more?  
  
"Sebastian I need to talk to you." Kathryn's voice interrupted Sebastian's peace and quiet.  
  
"What Kathryn?" Sebastian asked impatiently.  
  
Kathryn chose to ignore his attitude and tell him the news she heard from home.  
  
"I just got a letter from my mother and she and your father are divorcing." Kathryn announced.  
  
"So?" Sebastian asked in a bored voice. The question he really wanted to ask was how the hell did your mother know where to write? Whenever Sebastian discovered little things Kathryn kept from him he began to doubt her feelings more and more. What did she need all those fake friends when she had him? He was the only one that should matter. He knew the real Kathryn and he accepted her no questions asked.  
  
"I think it's time we went back home." Kathryn said.  
  
Sebastian knew this was coming. He sensed Kathryn wasn't completely with him all the time anymore. He didn't want to go back there. What was left for him there? He had Kathryn and that's all that mattered.  
  
"No Kathryn I am happy here."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"Do I stutter? You heard me quite well the first time." Sebastian said snidely and shut his eyes. Maybe he could just shut out the ugly scene that saw sure to happend.  
  
Kathryn was pissed. What did Sebastian excpect? That they would spend the rest of their lives in Italy partying on the beach and fucking like rabbits? They would seriously go through all their money that was for sure. The smart thing was to make peace with their parents and get written back in their wills. So typical of Sebstian never planning for the future just not thinking of the consenqueses. Kathryn didn't exactly relish going back to that shrew of a woman she called mom , but she had Sebastian and she felt she could face anything with him by her side.  
  
Kathryn took a deep breath and thought about her options. She could (A) rant and rave until Sebstian caved in to shut her up or (B) seduce him to cave to her. Well if she took (A) he would hold it over her head forever. (B) was the most fun choice. Sebastian pleased her like no man ever came close to ever doing.  
  
"Fine." Kathryn pouted reaching out to grab Sebastian.  
  
"Not gonna work Kathryn." Sebastian said pushing her hand away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked innocently starting to straddle Sebastian.  
  
"What do you think I would do." She asked as she began to grind herself into his groin area.  
  
"Oh god." Sebastian moaned. Before right after he slpet with a girl he lost interst. Not with Kathryn though everytime they had sex it got more hot and exciting.  
  
He reached up to touch her breasts. " Not until you agree to come home." Kathryn said slapping his hands away.  
  
"Never." Sebastian gasped his resolve quickly wearing down. He would give anything just to cup her breasts in his hand.  
  
"Fine have it you way." Kathryn said as she grinded herself into him deeper. "Hmmm" Kathryn moaned as she reached under her and slipped her hand in Sebastian's bathing suit and started to rub.  
  
"You know you're a real bitch."  
  
"That's what you love about me." Kathryn retored back and gave an extra squeeze. With a devious smile she stopped and hopped off of him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?' Sebastian demaneded.  
  
"You agree to going back home and I finsh the job."  
  
Sebastian let out an imaptient groan and laid there still thinking for a few seconds.  
  
"Fine." Sebastian said after a while. "Now get back to work."  
  
"My pleasure." Kathryn smiled as she put her head in his lap.  
  
****************  
  
"Well here we are." Sebastian said as the remted limo parked in front of Tiffany Merteil's townhouse. It was weird being here again, but he sure didn't miss it.  
  
"Want me to come in with you?" Sebstian asked.  
  
"No I need to do this alone you go and see your father." Kathryn answered.  
  
Sebastian was hurt but didn't show it. What the hell was wrong with her? They were together now shouldn't they face things together now? "Whatever you want?" Sebastian said.  
  
"Bye." Kathryn said and gave him a distracted kiss on the cheek and walked out of the limo.  
  
********************  
  
Sebastian stopped at his father's office to say helle and then went to check into the Hilton. Edward showed no suprise that his son walked back into his life after being god knows where. He gave him a breif hello and promised to get in touch with some vauge plans about dinner. Sebastian wasn't bothered by his father's aloofness. He had more then enough experince with it and it didn't bother him anymore.  
  
After being showed his room Sebastian threw his bags on the floor and wondered when the hell Kathryn was going to show up. Needing to kill time Sebastian decided to give his old friend Blain Tuttle a ring and see how he was.  
  
"Valmont?" Blain asked after hearing Sebastian's voice. " Where the hell you been?"  
  
"In Italy."  
  
"Yeah while Edward and Tiffany had mental breakdowns. Boy you and Kathryn sure know how to create quite a scandal. Thought they were gonna send the bounty hunters after you."  
  
Truth be told Sebastian could care less what kind of scandal he created. "So what's new with everyone?" Sebastian asked changing the subject.  
  
"Remember Guy Stanford? Or as he liked to be called Master "G"?" Blain asked.  
  
Sebastian remembered him. He liked to forget about him. Or how he almost screwed up things between him and Kathryn. He never told her what he planned to do . She would never forgive him so he just pushed that incident out of his mind.  
  
"What about him?" Sebastian asked not really caring.  
  
"He died man. He took one too many pills."  
  
Good Sebastian thought to himself. Dumb shit. Couldn't even follow through with some simple plans.  
  
"Wonder what ever happend to that tape you made of Kathryn." Blain mused out loud.  
  
That was the problem with Blain. He just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Didn't Blain think Sebastian mever thought about that a lot?  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it died with that dumb prick." Sebastian answered. 


	3. Trouble in Paradise

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, October 16, 2002 11:22 PM  
  
Chapter3: Trouble In Paradise  
  
Summary: Lisa 's plan starts to form and Sebastian doesn't know what to make of Kathryn's about face.  
  
  
After Lisa found the tape she didn't know what to do with it. She knew she wanted to use it to make Kathryn's life miserable, but how? Lisa was very new to the blackmail game.   
  
At first Lisa tried to contact Kathryn thinking she could extort some money for her. Like Kathryn couldn't spare a few million? But a very surly Tiffany informed Lisa that Kathryn did not live here anymore and she had no idea, or cared where she was. So Lisa was at a loss.   
  
That all changed one day at breakfeast when Lisa was reading the NY Post. In the gossip section there was a prominent picture of a smiling Kathryn and Sebastian with the caption under the picture "Former siblings Kathryn Merteil and Sebastian Valmont return after a holiday in Italy."  
  
Lisa almost spit out her coffee when she read that. Sebastian ran off with that bitch? It almost turned her stomach with the thought of Kathryn always getting the best men here in Manhattan. But it did give Lisa an idea. Figuring Sebastian made the tape and he wouldn't want the whole world to hear it he might pay a pretty penny to whoever had the tape. Not knowing where to reach him Lisa decided to call Blain Tuttle.   
  
Even though Blain didn't go to Manchester Prep everyone knew him, or at least knew of him. Lisa knew him through her loser of a brother.   
  
Leaving the breakfeast table Lisa went to dig through her brother's belongins in search of Blain's number.  
  
**********************  
  
Sebastian was not having a good day at all. It started off when he woke up and saw Kathryn never showed up. Got even worse when Kathryn called him and cooly informed him that she was staying at her mother's.  
  
"Why the hell are you staying there?" Kathrn demanded.  
  
"Me and my mother made amends." Kathryn replied. She wanted to tell him the real reason, but she wasn't sure if her mother's servants were listening in. Her mother let her back on a probation time period, and she didn't want to blow it. So she had a measly trust when she could have the whole fortune once she was back in her mother's good graces.  
  
"So when are you coming back?" Sebastian asked dreading the answer.  
  
Kathryn couldn't answer him. Her mother thought Kathryn broke it off with him. That was one of the conditions of her being allowed to move back in.   
  
"Soon I promise." Kathryn lied. Please hold on just a little while longer Sebastian ,she silently begged.  
  
"Whatever." Sebastian snapped and hung up on her. What the hell kind of game was she playing with him?   
  
So to put it lightly Sebastian was in rare form when the phone rang once again.  
  
"What?" Sebastian barked into the receiver.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Blain's voice cooed into the phone.  
  
"What Tuttle?" Sebastian asked impatiently.  
  
"Is that any way to treat someone with important news." Blain teased.  
  
"Look Blain I am not in a good mood so if you have anything to say just spit it out." Sebastian snapped. He didn't like treating his best friend this was, but after the stunt Kathryn pulled he didn't really feel like dealing with anyone.  
  
"So Lucky we go too far back for me to be offended." Blain lectured.  
  
"Yeah Yeah . You know I'll make it up to you." Sebastian apologized as much as he was able to considering his mood.  
  
Blain knew Sebastian well enough to know that was an apology of some sort and decided not to push further.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now onto the news. Lisa Stanford called asking how to reach you."  
  
Lisa Stanford? Sebastain thought to himself. Thinking back he tried to remember if she was someone he slept with. No he vaguely remember her from school. Some mousey girl that would stare up at him adoringly whenever their paths crossed.  
  
" What did she want."  
  
"Didn't say." Blain answered saving the best part for last. "But she is Guy Stanford's sister." Blain said stressing out Guy's name.  
  
Sebastian was no fool. He got the connection and did something unlike him. He began to worry.   
  
"Give her my number.", Sebastian ordered. He would talk to her and see what she knew if anything.  
  
"That's what I thought." Blain said. "Oh and good luck man." Blain added, meaning it sincerely. 


	4. The Return of Sebastian

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, October 19, 2002 11:17 PM  
  
Chapter 4: The Return of Sebastian.  
  
Summary: Shades of the old Sebastian resurface with his dealings of Lisa.  
  
Lisa was on cloud nine. After finally getting in touch with Sebastian he not only remembered her from school, he suggested they meet later on tonight for dinner.  
  
Now Lisa was no fool she was fully aware of his reputation with the ladies. But if all he wanted was a quick lay why would he take her out on a date? Frowning slightly Lisa remembered she never brought up the tape. Oh well she would just wait and see how her date with Sebastian went before she mentioned the tape.  
  
******************  
  
I still got it!, Sebastian thought to himself. It was a while that he tried his charming routine and he was very pleased to see that it still worked for him. Kathryn never fell for any of his bullshit so he never really tried.  
  
With the thought of Kathryn he got angry all over again. He loved her yet sometimes he hated her. What was it about her that had such an affect on him?  
  
He told him self that he was meeting Lisa to protect his ass, but wasn't the real reason to protect Kathryn's reputation?  
  
**************  
  
Sebastian asked Lisa to meet him at seven, so he figured that she would come around 7:30. Women always thought that being late would keep him on his toes. Sebastian had the routine down pat and it only bored him that woman were so predictable. Well almost all woman that is. With a slight chuckle Sebastian thought Kathryn would tell him to go to hell and meet him when she asked him to.  
  
Lisa like predicted walked to his table at 7:30 on the nose. Probably was waiting outside the resteraunt counting the minutes with a stop watch. He rose like the good gentleman he was when she sat and gave him his most charming smile.  
  
"You look just like I remembered you." He said nicely. Which was a lie because he barely remembered her face, and had no idea if she changed at all.  
  
Lisa smiled and giggled nervously. That turned Sebastian off at once. Women that tried to act girlish was something he detested.   
  
"You only got more handsome." Lisa said coyly and to Sebastian disgust actually tried to bat her eyelashes.   
  
This night was gonna be a drag!. Gathering all his willpower he gently took her hand and smiled. "So Lisa why were you looking for me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
**********************  
  
Standing in the doorway ,unknown to Sebastian stood Kathryn with her mother. Tiffany dragged Kathryn out to dinner for "mother and daughter bonding time."   
  
Kathryn was going slowly crazy living with her mother. It was almost not worth being put back in her will having to deal with this crap. Kathryn was in a foul mood. Not only did she have to make a very diffuclt phone call to Sebastian the asshole hung up on him! Didn't he realize the sacerfices she was making to ensure their future?  
  
"Well look who's there." Tiffany said snidely.  
  
Kathryn looked over at the object of her mother's disdain and , to her horror there sat Sebastian looking very cozy with some dumpy looking brunette. To add insult to injury Kathryn reconized the brunette. She was the geeky mouse who thought she could actually steal Court from her. What the hell was Sebastian doing with her?   
  
Part of her wanted walk over there and pour some wine on both of them. Before she did though Kathryn noticed her mother was studying her. The dumb bitch pointed out Sebastian to see how she would reaact. It will be a pleasure stealing your fortune from you mother Kathryn thought coldly.  
  
"Let's get out of here Mother. Who needs to be in the company of such trash."  
  
Tiffany smiled triumphantly and followed her daughter out the door. 


	5. A Woman Scorned

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, October 21, 2002 1:59 AM  
  
Chapter 5: A Woman Scorned  
  
Summary: Kathryn thinks Sebastian betrayed her and Sebastian turns the tables on Lisa..  
  
  
Revenge. That's all what was on Kathryn's mind. How dare Sebastian not even twelve hours after their fight take some dumpy loser out? Didn't what they have something special? Not some dumb game?  
  
Now any other girl would be crying her eyes out right now. Not Kathryn, crying was for wimps and she sure as hell was no wimp. Instead Kathryn cooly thought of ways to make him pay for making a fool of her. I mean it was one thing if the girl was someone! Instead she was some mousey drudge with no money. She was a scholarship student. I mean really!  
  
**********************  
  
Lisa was in turmoil. She originally planned to blackmail Sebastian, but now in the glow of the romantic dinner she had no idea what to do. Sebastian had just held her hand and asked her why she looked him up.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing since you left so abruptly." Lisa lied. She hoped Sebastian couldn't tell she was lying. After all she wasn't the best liar in the world.  
  
"Now come on Lisa tell the truth. You just happend to call me right after I got home from Italy? Pretty convenient don't you think?" Sebastian chided gently. What did she think some fool?  
  
Now Lisa was really troubled. She didn't know Sebastian too well, but she did know the mood would be ruined if she mentioned the tape. Then again maybe he wouldn't mind since it seemed he really liked her.  
  
"I was going through my brother's things and I came across a tape with you and your step-sister on it. I figured maybe you would want it back." Lisa said nervously.  
  
"Former step-sister." Sebastian snapped. Realizing he was letting his true feelings out he smiled nicely and tried to make amends. "Sorry the divorce really was a confusing time." He said in a low hurt voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lisa said gently.  
  
What a sap! "Well Lisa maybe you should give me back my tape then."  
  
"Why did you make it? I mean it has some pretty explosive stuff on it." Lisa ventured.  
  
"Including her confessing what she did to you." Sebastian reminded her.  
  
Lisa blushed. That event was a very tramuatic time in her past. After that Court and his buddies teased her whenever she walked past them in the hall-way.  
  
"Now Lisa give me back the tape and I won't tell Kathryn that you thought about blackmailing her." Sebastian said firmly. " Both me and you know I am doing you a favor." Sebastian added.  
  
This was not what she expected. What happend to the romantic dinner with Sebastian. Him never forgeting her from high school?   
  
"Is this all you wanted from me?" Lisa demanded near tears.  
  
Careful Valmont, Sebastian reminded himself. She was a loose cannon and had to be treated gently.  
  
"No of course not Lisa. It's just that we both know how Kathryn feels about people crossing her." Sebastian tried to soothe her.  
  
Lisa smiled to herself. He likes me! He likes me! She felt like leaping for joy.  
  
"Tell you what how about we leave here and go back to your place." Sebastian said suddenly.  
  
"I don't know." Lisa said shyly.  
  
"Come on Lisa we wasted too much time already. Do you want to really waste any more." Sebastian said in him most seductive voice.  
  
"Check please." Lisa said weakly.  
  
***********************  
Woah! Hold on," Sebastian said trying to break free from her embrace.  
  
They barely made it through the door before Lisa practically mauled Sebastian. Talk about sexually frustarated!   
  
"Why don't you give me the tape and then we can continue." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Please say yes he begged silently. Sebastain seriously doubted he could get it up for.   
  
"Ok." Lisa relented. "Why don't you go up to my room and I'll meet you up there." Lisa said hoping in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"First door at the right."  
  
Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. Anything to distract her from trying to get him in bed! He tried not to run up the stairs.  
  
Entering her room Sebastian could not believe what he saw. She actually still collected unicorns! And she actually thought she could try and seduce him?   
  
Sebastian sat in the nearest chair he saw to the door. All the better to make a fast getaway as soon as he got the tape.  
  
Clad in her mother's sheer nightie Lisa made her entrance in her room. She didn't have any lingerie so she had to sneak something from her mother's dresser. She wanted to look as sexy as possible.  
  
Sebastian averted his eyes when she came into the room. If her brother wasn't such a dumb ass he wouldn't be forced to go through with this torture.   
  
It was almost pathetic really. He almost felt bad for her. Almost.She thought she could try and balckmail him and Kathryn. Stay out of the big leagues sweetie.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian said after she handed him the tape.  
  
Lisa stood there staring at him Trying to will him to touch her.  
  
"Lisa I am sorry, but It's getting late. I am gonna have to take a raincheck." Sebastian said and quickly exited the room. Before she tried to attack him again.  
  
Lisa stood there in disbelief. Part of her wanted to hope that he really did like her. But she had to face the truth. He used her. It was all a game and she lost.  
  
This is not over Seabstian Valmont! 


	6. Coming Clean

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, October 23, 2002 12:00 AM  
  
Chapter 6: Coming Clean  
  
Summary: Sebastian tries to make peace with Kathryn  
  
  
Sebastian Valmont woke up out of his bed in a very good mood. Now that the "Lisa situation" was finally resolved, he felt that he could try and work things out with Kathryn. He was determined to find out what was behind her mysterious mood shift.  
  
Taking a chance he called Kathryn at her mother's house. If Tiffany answered he would simply hang up. Things were finally going his was Kathryn answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello Kathryn." Sebastian said simply. He felt there was no reason to identify himself. Kathryn was full aware of his voice.   
  
"What?" Kathryn asked coldly.  
  
Now he knew she would be sort of pissed that he hung up on her, but wasn't it really her fault? " I think we really need to talk." Sebastian said gently.  
  
Kathryn snorted and said snottily " I don't think so.", and slammed the phone down.  
  
Now Sebastian was full aware of Kathryn's narcissistic ways, wasn't this taking thinngs too far? Sebastian sighed to himself and began thinking of ways to get Kathryn to talk to him.  
  
*****************  
  
Kathryn had a lot on her mind and the best was she knew how to clear her head was to go shopping. Armed with her credit cards Kathryn hit Saks intent on clearing out the store. Didn't she owe herself a treat after the shabby way Sebastian treated her?  
  
Just thinking about Sebastian got her mad all over again. Now she knew that pathetic girl Lisa would mean nothing to Sebastian the morning after, but still! If he thought they were gonna be together he could continue his playboy ways he had some serious brain damage. Sure she sort of cut him off without any notice, but didn't he realize the sacerfices she was making to ensure they would maintain their standard of living. Typical Sebastian selfish as usual.  
  
So intent on her browsing the racks she did not notice a certain gentleman come behind her.  
  
"Why even bother with clothes when you look so much better without them.?" A very familiar voice asked.  
  
Kathryn spun around to confront the not very welcome intruder. "What are you doing here?" She demanded in a loud whisper.  
  
"Well isn't this a public place? I came to do some shopping." , Sebastian retorted.  
  
"Leave me alone.", Kathryn demanded through clenched teeth and went to turn her back at him.  
  
Sebastian grabbed her arm to stop her. "Sorry can't do that. Now I think we need to talk." He said very calmly.  
  
Kathryn laughed in his face. "I do not have anything to say to you, so kindly unhand me and get the hell out."  
  
"Kathryn now you know better to think I will leave so easily. Now either come with me quietly or I will make a very loud scene." , Sebastian threatened.  
  
Kathryn narrowed her eyes and debated for a few seconds whether or not to call his bluff. Coming to the conclusion that Sebastian was capeable of anything Kathryn simply nodded her head.  
  
"Good." Sebastian said steering her towards the exit.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Merteil?", A saleslady asked who silently witnessed the heated exchange.  
  
Sebastian looked down at Kathryn to see her response. "No." Kathryn said shortly.  
  
As soon as they were outside Kathryn yanked her hand out of Sebastian's grasp. "I really hate you." Kathryn said with venom in her voice.  
  
"Well your no prize either." Sebastian said snidely." Look meet me in the cafe at the corner so we can look and please don't think I will actually let you stand me up."  
  
Kathryn was furious! How dare he order her around? She shoudl blow his sorry ass off! But she knew Sebastian and he would pull a bigger stunt. Kathryn resigned herself to meeting the prick and planned on telling him off but good!  
  
Walking into the cafe she saw Sebastian sitting at a table in the back calmly drinking out of a coffee mug.   
  
"Ok I am here state your case and get the fuck out of my face." Kathryn said plopping herself down.  
  
Waving off a waiter with a menu, Kathryn faced Sebastian with a stony expression.  
  
"What the hell was freezing me out after we came to New York about?" Sebastian asked the question that was on his mind for days.  
  
Now Kathryn did actually feel a teeny bit guilty at first. But that was after she saw him with plain jane looking very cozy.  
  
"Please Sebastian," Kathryn said rolling her eyes. "You recovered quite nicely."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sebastian asked confused.  
  
Now Kathryn was pissed. Was he going to actually pull his innocent act with her? The very one that created it? This was too much. She let Sebastian get closer to her then anyone in her life.  
  
"I saw you with my own very eyes pulling your casanova act with Lisa "helpless" Stanford!" Kathryn said in a low, but furious voice.  
  
Now wasn't that Sebastian's luck? He was speechless. Now that Kathryn saw him he was stuck. He couldn't lie to her and say he tried to seduce her beacuse he was mad at her. Kathryn wouldn't buy it for a second. If he told her the truth he would have to tell her about the tape. If he did that he might as well cut his own dick off and no questions asked hand it over to her on a platter.So he remained quiet.  
  
"Nothing to say do you?" Kathryn demanded. When she got no answer from Sebastian, she got fed up.  
  
"I thought so." Kathryn said standing up to leave.  
  
Sebastian watched her helplessly get to leave, and he honestly didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sit down Kathryn and I will explain."   
  
"What the hell kind of explanation can you have?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
Sebastian sighed. It was either risk it all or lose him forever. Now he was not a gambling man, but when the stakes are that high did he really have any other choice?  
  
" 


	7. Confessions

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, October 24, 2002 5:56 AM  
  
Chapter7: Confessions  
  
Summary: Sebastian tells Kathryn about the tape.  
  
  
Kathryn was in shock. Now Kathryn felt she was a wordly girl, and nothing really shocked her. Not even when she was eight and found her mother in an embrace with her FEMALE nanny. But the fact that Sebastian would plot against her when they were together that completely something else. The irony wasn't lost on her that she was on the receiving end of a scheme.  
  
"Kathryn say something." Sebastian said after what to him seemed like an endless silence.  
  
"What should I say?", Kathryn spat out. "Wait I know! Whew! Thank god you were dumb enough to trust some dumb ass. Well golly Sebastian I forgive you and everyhting is ok with us." Kathryn said sarcastically.  
  
Sebastian knew he deserved this, but it wasn't very easy to take. Thinking back it was just selfish pride that drove him to do what he did.   
  
Kathryn stood suddenly. " I don't think we really have much further to talk about." Kathryn said. She was hurt. Something that she really never allowed happend to her, and now she knew why.  
  
"Kathryn, can't you see I regret my actions?" Sebastian said, hating the pleading tone his voice held. Sebastian never plead for anything in his life before. Pleading and begging was for losers as far as he was concerned. But Kathryn was worth it.  
  
"Without trust we really don't have anything." Kathryn said simply. She almost laughed out loud at her words. She Kathryn Merteil was preaching about trust and honesty? But she honestly thought maybe Seastian was really the one for her, but now she realized it wasn't to be. Sure at first it was just a sex thing , but it turned to something more. She felt a jabbing sensation in her chest, and at first tshe swore it was a heart attack. But deep down she knew what it really was.  
  
*************  
  
Sebastian returned to his hotel room, and began to raid his mini-bar. The tiny bottles of liquor didn't quite numb the pain, but it was sure a good start.   
  
All his life he was a loner. He never quite embarced the high life, and thought all his peers were a bunch of losers. He liked having designer clother and nice cars, but who the fuck really cared who was skiing in Aspen, or if he got that invitation to that right party. It was all an empty life and he went through all the motions, but deep down he felt empty and hollow. That all changed when he met Kathryn. Yes she drove him crazy with all her games, but hell you had to admire the balls on her.   
  
Their year in Italy were the happiest time in their lives. Everday was perfect as long as he had Kathryn by his side. Now it was all over. He regretted the day he consented to going back to New York.  
  
*****************  
  
After Kathryn charged out on Sebastian she called her limo. God damn him! Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Why couldn't you? , a small voice said in her head. Ok maybe she would have done the same thing to him if the shoe was on the other foot. But still!   
  
Kathryn stood on the sidewalk and thought a minute. Yes what he did was horrible, but did she want to throw away all their good times for something that she knew he regretted very day? The problem was Kathryn was too stubborn for her own good. Forgiving him just like that wasn't her style.   
  
The limo pulled up and Kathryn didn't just himp right in.She was torn about what she should do.  
  
The driver sat there for a few minutes and waited. Fed up he rolled down her window and stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Miss Merteil did you want me to drive you anywhere." He asked.  
  
Sebatsian's hotel was one block away. She wouldn't want her mother's limo to know where she was walking, so she could just walk there. But did she really want to see him?   
Torn Kathryn stood there silently debating what to do.  
  
**********************  
  
All Lisa ever wanted was just to fit in. Determined to better herself, she studied hard and got a scholarship to Manchester Prep. Convinced that the rich students would welcome her with open arms and overlook her dumpy figure, and plain clothes. So what if her family didn't have any social standing? She was smart with a good heart. But that didn't happend. Instead the students made fun of her and shunned her. Even the smart students didn't want to bother with her. Sure she was smart, but her family was almost white trash.  
  
All alone Lisa knew something good would happend to her, and she thought ti did when she was assigned to tutot Court Reynolds. Court would be dazzled by her personality and fall madly in love with her. The popular kids woudl then finally accept her. If she was good enough for Court then she would be good enough for everyone else. Only that never happend and Lisa knew who made sure of that. Then when she found Kathryn's confession tape Lisa thought she hit the jackpot. Only she was too innocent to know hwo to blackmail anyone. So when Sebastian came into her life she figured he was her last chance. He would finally see the true Lisa and fall madly in love with her. That didn't happend either and Lisa only blamed one person for that. Kathryn Merteil was pure evil. She was a bitch who always stood in her way of living the good life.  
  
After Sebastian's humiliating exit, Lisa became a mess. Why didn't anything ever go her way. everything went Kathryn' s way and she hardly deserved it. Lisa resented her for not only being born into a wealthy life, but making sure Lisa never tasted that life. Then one day going through her brother's possesion Lisa stumbled onto something that might help her finally defeat Kathryn. Something that would finally eliminate Kathryn once for all. A handgun.   
  
Now Lisa was not a killer, but sometimes you are driven to do something that would benifit all. Who would really miss Kathryn? Not Court even Lisa knew that he hated Kathryn. Maybe Sebastian a little, but Lisa would help him through that.  
  
Lisa staked out Kathryn's house. Seeing where Kathryn lived only fueled Lisa's hatred towards her. Why did Kathryn get to live in a roomy twonhouse while she was stuck in a cramped 3 bedroom apartment.?   
  
Lisa was having no luck until one day she saw Kathryn get into a black limo. That bitch got driven around while she had a crappy chevrolet! Yes Lisa was doing the right thing. After seeing who Kathryn was meeting only made her madder. Why did Kathryn get Sebastian? What made her so specail?  
  
Lisa patiently waited outside that cafe for her chance. Walking up and down the sidewalk Lisa knew Kathryn had to leave the cafe sometime. Lisa was worried a little that she wouldn't have enough time to get the gun out before Kathryn got back in the limo. But something was finally going her way when Kathryn stood still on the sidewalk.  
  
Delighted, Lisa began to charge towards her.  
  
"Bang! You're dead." Lisa whispered. 


	8. Aftermath

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, October 28, 2002 2:08 AM  
  
Chapter 8: Aftermath  
  
Summary: Sebastian deals with Kathryn's shooting  
  
  
Looking back it all happend so fast. Kathryn barely knew what hit her. All she remembered was waving off the limo and starting to cross the street. She had decided to go to Sebastian's hotel room and hear what he had to say for himself. She was planning on reaming him out, and having him sweat it out for a little while. In the end she would forgive him. That's what she was thinking when she heard a hysterical voice scream out behind her.  
  
"Kathryn, you BITCH!"   
  
Stunned Kathryn turned around, and saw a very angry woman charge towards her. Kathryn walked towards this madwoman to see exactly what the hell her problem was. That's when she saw the woman pull out a samll handgun. Alarmed, Kathryn started to back away.  
  
"You think that you can have all the men to your self. Well I am here to tell you that it is not fair." , The madwoman sneered at her.  
  
Kathryn stared at this woman and to her shock she realized it was Lisa Stanford. The very same girl that she saw Sebastian out to dinner with! Kathryn looked around to see that a crowd had formed around them and were just standing there staring at the two girls with amazment. Why the hell wasn't anyone doing anything?   
  
"Lisa calm down.", Kathryn said calmly. Inside she was nothing but calm. Who the hell did this bitch think she was? If she got the gun out of her hands she was gonna beat her senseless with it!   
  
Reaching her hand out to try and grab the gun, Kathryn felt a burning pain rip through her stomach. Her last thought before she blacked out was , The dumb bitch shot me!  
  
******************  
  
Sebastian was just not drunk, but comepletely wasted. After raiding the minibar, he had ordered numerous drinks from room-service, and was now sprawled on the couch in a drunken stupor.  
  
Rrrrrrring! Sebastian groaned and tried to ignore the loud ringing of the telephone.Unfortunely the phone continued ring for five minutes straight. Groaning Sebastian weakly reached for the damn phone.  
  
"What!" Sebastian barked into the phone.   
  
"Thank god! Sebastian I thought you would never answer the phone!" Blain's hysterical voice screeched through the phone.  
  
Sebastian winced at the high pitchness of his voice and tried to make sense of Blain's babble.  
  
"What is wrong?" Sebastian asked not really caring. Probably Blain's latest flavor of the month dumped Blain for some sugar-daddy, and now Blain needed some consoling.  
  
"Sebastian I was watching the news when they had a special report that Kathryn was shot in the middle of the street!" Blain screeched.  
  
That instantly sober Sebastian up. He sat upright with shock when he heard the news. Unfortunely that didn't help his headache and he winced in pain.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?" Sebastian demanded. Even though he knew that Blain maybe a pain in the ass at times he wouldn't joke around like this.  
  
"No I just decided that I was bored and I wanted to pull a joke on you. Of course I am!" Blain said tartly.  
  
"Is she ok? Where did they bring her? Who the hell did this?"Sebastian demanded. He chose to ignore Blain's sarcasam and chalked it up to Blain just being upset.  
  
"I don't know , St. Helen's Hospital, and Sebastian you better sit down." Blain answered.  
  
"Just out with it." Sebastian demanded as he searched for his shoes.  
  
Blain took a deep breath. "Lisa Stanford." Blain said.  
  
Sebastian stopped tying his shoes and sat there shocked."What the fuck.", Sebastian yelled out to noone and hung up the phone. Running out the door Sebastian thought it seemed like he was unendingly was paying for his association with Guy Stanford.  
**************  
"Kathryn Merteuil?", Sebastian breathlessy asked of the nurse at the front desk.  
  
Ignoring Sebastian's wild appearance she cunsulted a chart.  
  
"Friend or family?" The nurse asked cooly.  
  
Shit! Sebastian didn't think of this before? "Family. I am her step-brother." Sebastian lied easily.  
  
"Third floor. ICU."  
  
Nodding at the nurse Sebastian made his way to the elevator, praying Kathryn was ok.  
  
***************  
  
Noone understood. Why was she being treated like this? Handcuffed to a metal chair, Lisa was confused. What did she do that was so wrong? Shooting Kathryn wasn't that bad considering how evil she was. Hell she should be hailed as a hero for ridding the earth of scum like Kathryn.  
  
Instead she was tackled to the ground by some random people after shooting Kathryn. Hauled into the back of a police car, and now left handcuffed in the dingy room with a table bolted down to the floor.  
  
"Life is not fair." Lisa sobbed to herself.  
  
****************  
  
Sebastian didn't know what to expect when he entered Kathryn's hospital room. But he was not prepared to see Kathryn lying there on the bed looking so weak and vulenrable. Everything she wasn't.  
  
"Kathryn." Sebastian whispered falling into the chair by her bedside.  
  
Taking her hand and kissing it Sebastian never felt so much love for anyone before.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice screeched from the doorway.  
  
Looking up Sebastian saw his former step-mother, Tiffany.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian said politely.  
  
"Didn't I get rid of seeing you when I divorced your father?" Tiffany asked snidely.  
  
"I came to see Kathryn not cause trouble," Sebastian said simply. He struggled to remain calm and not slap the bitch's face. He had more right to be here then this cold bitch.  
  
"I knew something was wrong when the nurse told me that Kathryn' stepbrother was visiting her."   
  
"You will always cause trouble. Don't you get it Kathryn doesn't care about you?" Tiffany sneered. " Didn't you cause enough damage when you seduced my daughter and kidnapped her and brought her to Italy?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sebastian demanded.  
  
"Noone had to tell me. I know your kind and you are not getting anywhere near my daughter. Now get the hell out before I call seurity." Tiffany screamed at him.  
  
With that a door burst open and a very angry doctor stormed in.  
  
"What is going on?" The doctor demanded.  
  
"Nothing doctor. Sebastian was just leaving. Weren't you?" Tiffany said.  
  
Sebastian stared at Tiffany and almost contridicted her. What good would it do? Would it help get Kathryn better? Nodding simply Sebastian walked past a smirking Tiffany and a confused doctor.  
  
Goodbye my love. 


	9. Decieved

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, October 29, 2002 2:46 AM  
  
Chapter 9: Deceived  
  
Summary: Tiffany schemes to keep Sebastian and Kathryn apart  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Sebastian screamed at the poor nurse at the front desk.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Valmont her mother checked her out in the morning." The nurse stammered nervously.  
  
Reminding himself that the nurse wasn't to blame, Sebastian tried to calm himself down. Sebastian stormed out of the hospital and silently cursed his bitch of a former stepmother.  
  
The day after he was kicked out of Kathryn's hospital room he entered the hospital and was greeted by two burly security guards.  
  
"I am sorry sir, but we are under strict orders not to let you visit Miss Merteuil." The burly rent-a-cop informed Sebastian as he tried to enter the elavator.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked not sure if he heard correctly.  
  
"Mrs. Merteuil not to let you visit her daughter. Your visits seem to upset her."  
  
His visits upset her? More like Tiffany is upset at the thought of anyone other then her showing her daughter any attention.  
  
Sebastian stepped back and debated if he could get away with making a run for it. Looking at the two very muscular and big goons he seriously doubted it.  
  
"Whatever." Sebastian grumbled and turned to leave.  
  
Dispatching Blain to go in his place was no help either. The two goons informed Blain that noone but family will be allowed to visit. Calling Kathryn's hospital room was also as helpful when he discovered that Tiffany placed her private secretary to screed all of her calls. What the hell did he have to do? Write a damn letter or send out smoke signals?   
  
Resigned to the fact that his evil stepmother would try and so anything to remove him from her daughter's life, Sebastian settled on paying a few aides for information of Kathryn's recovery. When one of his sources informed him of the removal of the goons at the front entrance Sebastian made a beeline to the hospital. Now the dumb nurse informed him about Kathryn being checked out. Now Sebastian felt he had to do what he was hoping to avoid. Go over his former townhouse and beat the shot out of Tiffany until she let him see Kathryn.  
  
*******************  
  
"Did anyone call here for me?" Kathryn's first words were as soon as she entered her house.  
  
"Why who did you expect?" Tiffany asked pointedly.  
  
"Noone just curious." Kathryn lied and ran to her room.  
  
The doctors were impressed with Kathryn's speedy recovery, but then they didn't know Kathryn. Not even a bullet from some crazed social reject would keep her down for long. Being cooped up in a hospital for three days was annoying enough, but the fact that Sebastian never even bothered to check if she was ok took the cake. Now she didn't expect flowers, but a feaking call to say Hello and sorry you were shot would be enough!  
  
Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the commotion at first. Vaguely she became aware of some yelling downstairs. Curious Kathryn ventured to the top of the stairwell to see what was going on.  
  
"I know she's here!" A voice yelled.  
  
She instantly knew who voice that belonged to! A couple days late Kathryn bitterly reminder herself.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you." Tiffany's voice said coldly.  
  
"Maybe you should let her decide for herself for once." Sebastian snapped.  
  
"Didn't you do enough? Isn't it bad enough that she was shot because of you?" Kathryn's mother demanded.  
  
"Tiffany as usual you are talking out of your ass." Sebastian said snidely.  
  
Kathryn had to laugh out loud at that. There were many times she wanted to say the same thing to her mother.  
  
At the sound of her laughter Sebastian and Tiffany looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Kathryn.  
  
"Come Kathryn." Tiffany said waving her down.  
  
"Come tell this piece of trash you are finished with him." Tiffany demanded.  
  
"Yes please do." Sebastian chimed in. "Come tell me that I never meant anything to you and that we are finished.  
  
Looking back and forth between Sebastian and her mother Kathryn was torn. She would do anything to run into Sebastian's arms and turn her back on her mother, but there was still the subject of how Sebastian schemed against her. Also there was the fact that she was so close to being written back into her mother's will. Did she want to blow weeks of ass kissing when she was so close. Gazing into Tiffany and Sebastian's expectant faces Kathryn was at a loss what to do. 


	10. Choices

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, October 30, 2002 10:54 AM  
  
Chapter 10: Choices  
  
Summary: Kathryn makes her choice  
  
  
"Please Kathryn it's not like a hard choice. For once in use your head and make the right choice." Tiffany said in annoyance.  
  
That did it! All Kathryn's life she led her life to please her mother not her.   
  
"Your right mother." Kathryn said with a cold smile " So go to hell."   
  
Sebastian stood there open mouthed. Honestly he was suprised. Sure he didn't doubt Kathryn's feelings for him, but he also didn't doubt Kathryn's love for money either.  
  
Kathryn cooly walked past her shocked mother and went to Sebastian.  
  
"Come on Sebastian let's get the hell out of here and go fuck like crazy."  
  
Sebastian smirked at Kathryn. "With pleasure." He said giving Tiffany a triumphant smirk.  
  
Tiffany just barely pulled herself together. "Walk through that door and don't ever come back again." Tiffany threatened.  
  
"Frankly mother I wouldn't have it any other way." Kathryn replied cooly.  
  
****************  
  
"You were worried huh?" Kathryn teased propping herself up in the hotel's bed with her elbow.  
  
"Never." Sebastian lied.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes at Sebastian and swatted him with her pillow. "Confident of the Valmont charm?"  
  
Sebastian laughed and reached over and began pinching her nipple. "Aren't I always?"  
  
Kathryn threw her head back and moaned. "Enough of talk and come fuck me senseless." Kathryn ordered.  
  
"As you wish Madam." Sebastian said and placed his hand between her legs.  
  
*********************  
  
Lisa jumped when she heard the metal cell door slam. No matter how long she was in here that sound was always jarring.   
  
"Better get used to it girlie. You have your whole life to hear that sound." Lisa's cellmate informed her.  
  
Lisa glanced at the repulsive figure and almost vomited. Life withparole if she was lucky was her sentence and now her mother informed her that they had no money for an appeal. Life just wasn't fair!  
  
"Stanford you have a visitor!" A prison guard called out to her.  
  
A visitor? Who would be visiting her besides her mother and she already visited her today. "My mother?" Lisa asked.  
  
"What am your social registery?" The prison guard asked sarcastically as she went to open the cell door.  
  
"Yeah Princess Lisa over her thinks she's staying at the Hilton." Lisa's cellmate said mockingly.  
  
This was her life Lisa thought sadly.  
  
When Lisa walked into the visitors room whe was shocked to see a healthy and vibrant Kathryn sitting at the table.   
  
"Hello Lisa." Kathryn said politely after she picked up the receiver to signal the start of the visit.  
  
  
Lisa didn't answer and warily sat down in front of the plexiglass window and picked up the balck receiver on her side.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Kathryn asked.  
  
How was she doing? Lisa didn't even bother to answer that pointless question and waited for Katrhyn to get to her point of the visit.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I don't hold any hard feelings against you." Kathryn continued on.  
  
Again Lisa saw no point to answer back. Sure she can be the big person and forgive her when Kathryn had her freedom!  
  
"After all I don't blame you for wanting me dead. I mean it must have been hell knowing you could never be anyone important just your sad pathetic self."  
  
"Is that your plan? To make me feel like shit?" Lisa snapped.  
  
Kathryn smiled sweetly at Lisa. "No of course not. I mean how could I make you feel worse then u already are?"  
  
"Well thanks for the good wishes." Lisa said ending th visit.  
  
"It's not even over." Kathryn said in a very low voice. "I am here to tell you that even if you are lucky to get parole when you are a little old lady, I will be waiting for you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lisa asked.  
  
"You heard me. You see Lisa dear I always get my revenge no matter how long I have to wait." Kathryn said menacingly.  
  
With that Kathryn abruptly ended the visit my hanging up the phone. She stood up and gave Lisa an evil smirk.  
  
"Take care Lisa and try not to be a prison bitch." Kathryn said sweetly and simply walked out. 


	11. Epilogue

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, October 31, 2002 5:41 AM  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Manhattan society was in turmoil again. Tiffany Mertuil was caught in a very compromising position with her FEMALE maid! Really! If people wanted to do such a thing with the hired help? Word had it that Tiffany had gone in hiding and was too ashamed to show her face in social circles. The queen bee had fallen from grace. Some poeple said that Tiffany was on her way down when her daughter ran off again with her former stepbrother. No matter the Mertuil's was finished in Manhattan society.  
  
*************  
  
"Stanford you have a meeting with your lawyer." The prison guard called out to Lisa as she went to open her cell.  
  
Lisa didn't show any expression as she held out her hands to be handcuffed. Her lawyer? She didn't have any lawyer only some drudge from the public defender's office. It really didn't matter anyway the visit made a nice distraction from her daily routine. Lisa had adapted to prison life fairly well. Even the tough women here had took a liking to Lisa and sort of adopted her. Lisa had hardened in prison she had no other choice really. It was either that or being eated alive.  
  
Lisa walked into the visiting room and was suprised to see her mother and some strange lady sitting at a table.  
  
"Honey." Lisa's mom ran up to her daughter to embrace her.  
  
"No touching." The prison guard barked at her.  
  
Lisa's mother flinched and sat back down. "Lisa this is Anne Davis and she had decided to take your case pro bono." She said hoping to lift her daughter's spirits.  
  
Lisa nodded at the female lawyer and kept her face blank. Why get your hopes up? If anything prison life has showed Lisa the harsh realities in life.  
  
"Lisa I have reveiwed your case and It seems that the prosecutor made an error in procedure. We might be able to get you a new trial and you can be out on bail meanwhile." Anne Davis said hopefully.  
  
Then finally did Lisa let a spark of hope glimmer. Freedom? Oh the things she could do. Like finally finishing Kathryn off. Only this time she would make sure she got it right this time.  
  
"Tell me more." Lisa said with a grin.  
  
***************  
  
"Oh god!" Kathryn moaned in pleasure.  
  
"Not god but pretty close." Sebastian said picking up his head from in between her legs.  
  
Kathryn laughed and pushed Sebastian off of her. Pushing him down on her back she began to straddle him.  
  
"Mmmm." Kathryn moaned as she felt him enter her.  
  
"How's that feel Mrs. Valmont?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Oh god Sebastian I love you." Kathryn goaned out loud.  
  
Those words were music to Sebastian's ears and he pushed himself further in her. "I love you too." 


End file.
